vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lotto
Summary Jang-Gun is the main protagonist of the series, being a master mage at Lost Saga. He generally uses fire magic, especially the spell Fireball. He is the leader of the team Triple Threat, composed of himself, Ah-dol, and Boromir. He is intelligent enough to manipulate most people, and has even caused AIs to doubt their own existences. His intelligence is arguably his most valuable tool in battle, even with master level skills and his aspirations to become a Grand Mage. After encountering Yureka, he tries to torture her to reveal information, but realizing she can feel pain he stops, and eventually decides to find things out on his own. He has since been conducting a personal investigation into the nature of the Artificial Intelligences of Last Saga. When Yureka dies and Jaeha replaces her, he gets so angry that he tells her to never show herself in front of him again. Later he comes to accept that Yureka and Jaeha are the same being and cares equally for them. He is currently negotiating a tournament to find the people after Yureka. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Lotto (nickname), Jang-gun (real name) Origin: Yureka Gender: Male Age: 15 years Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Arts, Weapon Master, Magic Expert, Lightning Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magic Absorption, Magic Resistance, Barrier Creation, Flight, Teleportation, Summoning, Damage Reflection, Speed Augmentation, Homing Missiles Attack Potency: City Block level (Can cause a huge earthquake; In the Demon Mode can fight with End Demon) Speed: At least Supersonic (Easily dodged lightning; Can move much faster than magical arrows; Much faster than X-Case's sonic attacks), possibly Hypersonic or faster (Can fight against Ban) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: Building level Stamina: Very high Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: *'6 Elemental Sword:' Ability to use 1 of the 6 elements when using Sword of Harmony. (Up till now, only fire and earth have been seen used by Lotto) *'Holy Sword/Fire Sword:' Lotto charges his elemental sword with fireballs and releases it with a large explosion. *'Three Rings:' Super items that protect Lotto from physical and magical damage, even reflecting damage back, and replenish stats as damage is taken, they have the ability to upset the balance of the game. *'Hacking:' Recently obtained through software from Gamma the Phantom Hunter and ELCA, he is now able to match killers in combat. Though loses it after a short amount of time. Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: His striking strength, speed and durability depend on his enemy's stats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Lotto has already mastered many spells (mostly fire), but only this few has been seen used or even told in the story: *'Maxed Stats' - All of his stats are at the maximum level. *'Meteo' - Allows Lotto to summon meteors that will rain down on both enemies and allies. *'Earthquake' - Allows Lotto to cause an earthquake. *'Sandstorm' - Kicks up sand to obscure vision. *'Levitation' - Allows the user to float. *'Ember Steps:' Allows Lotto to create fire as he walks. *'Fire Ball:' Allows to summon a ball of fire which can be thrown at enemies. *'Fire Wall:' Allows to summon a huge wall of fire to protect himself from attacks or to prevent an enemy from getting too close. *'Lightning bolt' - Fires a bolt of electricity at a target. *'Electroshocker' - Shocks a target with electricity, can only work when in physical contactadn damages user if not properly grounded. *'Freeze' - Freezes target. *'Haste' - A specific buff that significantly raises the speed of a character. *'Heal' - Basic level healing spell. *'Reflect' *'Magic Missile:' Magic Missiles are thrown and automatically can lock onto the enemy even if they can not be seen. *'Berserk' - Removes limitations but also is easily countered by a skilled opponent. *'Summoning:' Allows to summon elemental spirit for combat. (Until now Lotto has only use summon Ifrit, but from his first battle from Aradon we know that he can summons other spirits). *'Demon Mode:' Obtained by being a master level mage and becoming infamous. Allows him access to demon flames. Note: His stats (striking strength, speed and durability) depends of his enemy's stats. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Yureka Category:Teenagers Category:Absorption Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Demons Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 8